I Want To See Your Real Smile
by Sutoritera
Summary: Lucy liked isolation. She got used to it. The only human contact she had were her servants and they barely talked to her. She hadn't gained any affection for 7 years. Very OOC Lucy. Nalu.
1. The Journey

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

"Miss Lucy,your father would like you to see the people."

"I'll be right there."

Lucy was currently being escorted to the person she would marry. She didn't even know him. Lucy would have liked to be left alone,thank you. But no,her father had forced her. Like always.  
Lucy got dressed in her pink gown and came downstairs. She saw a pink haired male,a raven haired male,and a scarlet haired female. She faked a smile,she always did. The scarlet haired person whispered something to raven haired male,and he nodded. Lucy wondered what they were talking about.  
Now the scarlet haired female was beginning to tell the pink haired man something. He had a confused expression,and the female whispered something again. Now the man were they talking about?  
_"Ahem."_  
"Yes?" Lucy was startled.  
"Miss Lucy,your father will not be with us today. He is busy. Now,please tell them your name," one of her servants said.  
She obeyed his order. "I am Lucy Heartfillia," she fake smiled again.  
"I am Erza Scarlet,pleased to meet you," the woman said.  
"Gray Fullbuster," the raven haired man introduced.  
"Natsu Dragneel,yo," the pink haired man said informally.  
Erza kicked him in the shin.  
"Shall we go now,Miss Lucy?"  
"Yes please,Miss Scarlet."  
They headed towards the carriage.  
Lucy was very bored. The man named Natsu was currently having problems. Erza kept knocking him out. And Gray had no clothes on.  
"Gray,put your clothes on," Erza sternly said. "And **_keep_** them."  
"Yes mam," Gray obeyed her order immediately.  
These people sure were strange. Why did father have to pick them?  
"Wha-" Natsu had woken up,but before he could even finish saying one word,Erza knocked him out.  
Lucy felt sorry for him.  
"Miss Lucy,you've been quiet lately. Is everything okay?" Erza asked.  
"Yes,everything's alright," Lucy looked out of the window. After a while she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Please review!**


	2. Kato

"See?"  
"See what?"  
"Her smile is fake. I can see the sadness in her eyes," Erza said.  
Lucy was currently asleep.  
"She's been isolated for too long," Gray said. "She needs to smile for real once in a while."  
"I don't blame her,her mother died and her father emotionally abuses her," Erza said. "I've heard from a servant that she is suffering from depression and anxiety."  
"Eavesdropping again?" Gray said.  
"Yeah,well I needed some information," Erza said. "I got a plan to make her smile. It seems Natsu has taken a liking to her.."  
"Natsu? That dense bastard? Taken a liking to her?" Gray snorted.  
"Don't worry,it'll work.." Erza smiled mischievously. "I'm sure it will.."

**(~^.^~)**

"LUCY WAKE UP!" Natsu yelled. Erza elbowed him.  
"Miss Lucy,we're here," Erza said calmly.  
Lucy woke up. "Huh? Oh.."  
Lucy wished all of this had been a dream. She didn't want to marry anybody. She wished she would be alone forever.  
"Let's escort you to your husband," Gray said.  
"Yes."  
Their mansion was exquisite. It had lots of crystal chandeliers and it was extremely big. A short man came in. He had a bald head and a white moustache.  
"Oh why hello,you must be Lucy Heartfillia," the man greeted. "I'm Juro,your soon to be father in law."  
"Hello," Lucy said politely.  
"Come meet your husband," Juro said.  
A tall man came in. He was very handsome. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.  
"Hello,I'm Kato," he smiled handsomely.  
"I don't like him," murmured Natsu.  
Lucy looked uninterested in Kato. "Hello."  
"You'll be staying here for the rest of your life," Juro said.  
"May you show me my room?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes,one of our servants will escort you," Juro replied.  
"May I escort her,father?" Kato questioned.  
Juro nodded.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Natsu said. He slipped away before Erza noticed him.

* * *

**This part is rated T. You are warned.**

"Hey,sexy," Kato purred.  
"Stay away from me," Lucy said.  
"When we marry,you'll be my slave,alright sugar?" Kato said.  
"I'm not a sex toy. I am an independent woman who isn't anyone's slave," Lucy said,standing straight. She punched him,but he didn't flinch.  
"Come on sugar,let's have some fun.."  
Suddenly,Natsu came in.

**The rated T part is over.**

"Don't you dare touch her!" Natsu yelled angrily.  
"Oh really?" Kato smirked. "You'd have to be a real man to fight me. I'm a master in martial arts and sword fighting."  
"Erza is way better than you!" Natsu yelled,flames forming in his fists.  
"Woah!" Kato said. "Man,I don't wanna fight you!" And left the room.  
"Thanks," Lucy looked away. She was blushing.  
"No problem,I'd do anything for a friend," Natsu said.  
Friend? Did Natsu just call Lucy a friend? She never had a friend after her mother died.  
"Natsu!" the door opened,revealing Gray and Erza.  
"What were you doing?!" Erza yelled at Natsu. "I'm sorry if Natsu here offended you in any way."  
"No,it's all right Miss Scarlet," Lucy said.  
"Nice going,Fire Head," Gray said.  
"You wanna go Ice Pervert?" Natsu asked aggressively.  
"Perv!"  
"Freak!"  
"Ice Princess!"  
"Flame Head!"  
"ENOUGH!"  
"Aye sir!"  
"Can you leave now?" Lucy asked.  
"Of course," Erza replied. She dragged Natsu and Gray by the ears and left.  
Lucy finally was able to get isolation.  
She started crying. She couldn't take this anymore.


	3. Sick Lucy and Shopping

**A/N: Updating all my stories today! *squee***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Father!"

"Yes Kato?"

"We need to get rid of those guild people right now! They're ruining our plan!" Kato exclaimed.

"No Kato,they'll need to stay for a bit," Juro smiled mischievously.

"Father,they have powers! I have seen the Scarlet fellow beat up Dragneel! It is extraordinarily scary!" Kato said.

"Do not worry son,everything is according to plan..." Juro still had the smile on his face.

That was enough of what Gray heard.

Erza! I have important news!" Gray yelled,running fast.

"What is it Gray?" Erza asked. Her foot was on Natsu's stomach.

"Kato and his father are planning something!" Gray panted.

"Interesting.." Erza said. "We'll have to do something about that.."

"Achoo!" Lucy fake sneezed,hoping the maid would believe she was sick.

"Miss Lucy,are you okay?" the maid looked at her with a worried expression.

"No,I believe I am sick," Lucy lied.

"You will take the day off then," the maid said and exited out the room.

It had been a week since they had arrived at Kato's mansion. Lucy hardly had time for herself,with Kato and Juro keeping her with the wedding.

Surprisingly,the group that had escorted her were still here. Although they were very quiet and hardly bothered her,Lucy thought they were up to something. They always seemed to be planning something.

"Miss Lucy! The doctor is here!" a voice was heard.

Shoot. Lucy was going to be caught.

A man with glasses and a ginger beard appeared.

"Miss Lucy," the man bowed low. "Dr. Hanson."

"Hello," Lucy felt nervous.

"What is wrong?"

was actually really nice. Turned out that he felt bad for Lucy and dismissed her sick.

Lucy sighed of relief. A nice,calming,day. She read a book for a while,and after a while she napped peacefully.

Team Natsu were currently at the market.

Gray and Natsu stared at each other menacingly,a dark aura surrounding them. Erza was looking for new armour. She casually glanced over at the boys,but they seemed fine to her.

"Erza,when are we going?" Gray complained.

"Shush Gray," Erza said.

"Are we going soon?"

"We will,just stay quiet."

"Erza,I'm hungry."

"We'll eat later Natsu."

"Can we go home now?"

"Later."

Some day,these boys would be the death of her. She quickly checked her shopping list. Everything was checked.

"We're going home now," Erza announced.

The guys cheered.

* * *

**A/N: This was a bit of a filler. v.v Not really satisfied with it,but I did my best. Also,I'll try to update sooner. Anyways,please review or else Erza will punish you!**


End file.
